The present application relates to embedded devices and more specifically to systems and methods for facilitating automatic control of devices, such as smart appliances, that are embedded in larger computing environments.
Embedded devices are employed in various demanding applications, including sensor networks for monitoring vehicular traffic on roads, smart homes, vehicular mesh networks for controlling autonomous vehicles, and so on. Such applications demand efficient systems and mechanisms for collecting and using data from accompanying embedded devices.
Efficient and capable embedded devices and accompanying systems are particularly important in smart home and smart building applications, where inefficiencies may be costly, e.g., resulting in excess power consumption, user inconvenience, inefficient warehouse inventory management, and so on.
An example smart home implementation of embedded devices includes so-called smart appliances, such as computerized thermometers, that can be remotely controlled via an application running on a smartphone. The thermometers can also be set to adjust temperature settings at particular times.
However, such thermometers and other smart appliance are often disparate devices that provide limited user interaction and controllability and often lack mechanisms for fully leveraging applicable information and connectivity mechanisms.